halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
M87 Bloodhound Combat Reconnaissance Vehicle
The is a UNSC armoured vehicle. Primarily designed as a light AFV for heavy reconnaissance and infantry support, the vehicle proved to be a deadly combatant against medium armour. The vehicle is primarily used for short to mid-range anti-armour duties, being capable of engaging medium and even heavy armour. The vehicle is crewed by three people, a driver, gunner and commander, and has facilities for up to six scouts, but usually only four scouts are carried. It is armed with a high power 30mm Gauss cannon, making it lethal against medium armour. The Coyote is used by the UNSC Marine Corps in its Light Armour Battalions and in Army Dragoon Regiments, usually one per platoon in both circumstances. The vehicle is built up from a titanium alloy chassis with bolted on mixed titanium/composite/AEGIS ceramic plating, giving it enough strength to withstand up to 70mm high velocity guns, though it's armour is compromised near instantly. It is powered by a powerful V8 hydrogen powerpack which burns the hydrogen fuel at a very high temperature with a synthetic carbon/silicon catalyst to achieve even better fuel consumption, allowing it to reach speeds of 107KPH. The engine powers all eight wheels. These powerpacks also power the on-board communications, sensors the gun and other electronic systems. The wheels each have independent adaptive suspension using adaptive Magneto-rheological dampers to ensure comfort, stability, control and agility and use nanotube skeleton run-flat tires, providing all the benefits of normal tires, with none of the drawbacks while being nigh-indestructible. on top of that, each wheel has titanium composite rims and fully articulate and individual suspension, with the front four being supported by titanium alluminide/AEGIS composite tire shields, protecting them from further harm. Each wheel can, individually, have its pressure modified to adjust its cross country ability. It features a V shaped sealed hull, with a high concentration of non-newtonian material with heavily sloped armour and ability to become amphibious, to a limited extent, allowing it to cross rivers and lakes to combat the enemy. It's raised engine exhausts also feature thermal shrouds to disguise the vehicle during operations. The vehicle contains a weight transference system linked to gyroscopes to achieve a perfect balance even over rough terrain, transferring inbuilt weights and fuel to keep the vehicle balanced and stable. The computer controlled power distribution system can distribute the power to each wheel accurately enough to maintain enough traction to keep it mobile and all wheels operate by a triple redundant drive-by-light control system. Like all hydrogen powered vehicles in the UNSC, it features a inbuilt AMG H/G Actuator. It is capable of converting up to 12 liters of water (from any source) into hydrogen quickly and efficiently, compacting any non-convertible detritus within the water on board and allowing a range of 200 kilometres from just overnight condensation catchments. This allows it to operate almost indefinitely in the field, where a supply of water is plentiful. The vehicle has a hydraulic ram door to the back and doors on each side, all three being equipped with emergency explosive bolts to remove them in case of severe damage or emergencies. On the roof it has a pair of opening doors and two hatches for the commander and gunner. The armour is covered in radiation protective liquid glass resins, infra-red suppressive paint and LIDAR/RADAR absorbent paint. The Driver is sat in the up armoured 'combat tub' which is the forward chamber, with heavily upgraded armour and has single crystal quartz glass windows, with self regenerative features and self polarising protective features (from blinding LASERs and bright flashes) and gold tinting to protect from electromagnetic interference, which can resist even heavy fire, from 70mm cannons, at least for brief periods. The Driver can lift up the forward screen to allow easy access, escape or just raise it slightly for unhindered observance. Sat behind the driver is the main gunner, with a holographic weapons station for controlling the main gun system, with a universal bus that allows any single vehicle to be adapted to use any number of weapon systems. Sat to the left in the main hull in the 'operations' seat is the Commander, who has access to the defensive turret and the electronic warfare and defensive systems, allowing him to provide short range support for disembarking soldiers. The vehicle also features as standard a stabilised 30mm ALIM, hybrid night vision and active infra-red, optical camera with digital zoom, LIDAR, fume extractor, laser range finder and a laser defence turret. These are combined with the all round sensory network and smoke obscuring ordnance to improve it's combat effectiveness. The gunner is linked to a Target Acquisition Device to sight and engage targets. The main gun is fed by two dual feeds, with a co-axial M247H2 Heavy Machine Gun and a roof mounted PALADIN Weapon Station operated by the commander. The main gun is extremely dangerous against medium armour and even heavy armour, providing the gunner is accurate. The main gun is much more powerful that the slightly smaller 25mm ALIM used on the Warthog. The gun can even engage targets through dense cover, at a loss of efficiency. In Marine Light Armoured Reconnaissance units, a Bloodhound is issued at one per platoon. This then carries four scouts for deployment in the field. In Army Dragoon and Light Armour units, the Bloodhound is similarly issued at one per platoon, but carries no scouts with it but can act as a transport in support of unmounted infantry forces. UNSC Remarks "Range ain't amazing, nothing like the Monitor, but we can certainly hit targets a fair way off" "During trial runs we had a k/d ratio of 7/1 against simulated Wraiths. That was in one on one urban combat. Open combat was somewhat less fantastic at 1/1." "Problem is, most MBTs can smash us in a single hit. That's providing they can hit us."